When Two Worlds Collide: PewdieCry FanFic
by Takahashi Kazama
Summary: Hello Everyone! Thank You for reading my first FanFic. This is one of my favorite pairings. Please Enjoy! Update: Hey and thank you for reading. Want more PewdieCry, then go check out my friend's (KittenHeadphones) story The Adventure of Youtubia: A PewdieCry Fanfic! Go check it out! D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfic so please enjoy.**

 **Chapter Zero: Introduction**

 **Long time ago,**

 **In a world full of the peaceful and the chaotic, rises two opposites from their different world. PewDiePie, the most fabulous prince from the land of the bros; and Cryaotic, the lonely princess from the spawn of evil. They both liked and hated different kinds of activities from both realms. Cry admires stalking the bros to find his senpai, but scorns his loneliness. Pewds adores his huge collection of Stephanos in the castle, but dislike the fricking BS of comments/trolls. Both of them never thought of relationships until that one special event.**

 **Chapter One: The Invite**

 **It's been over thirty years of war between the two realms, and it grew worst every time. So, King Edgar sends his trustworthy messenger, CinnamonToastKen to deliver an invitation to the MOSH HELL where lies King Jacksepticeye.**

 **"Ken, I trust you this message to be deliver before sundown. This is important step in this newfound relationship." proclaimed King Edgar.**

 **"I will do my best your majesty. I swear to my life that this message is deliver safety into the King's hands." said Ken.**

 **Pewdie overhears the conversation in the main hall. "Why do they have to go through all the trouble for in order for peace?" whispery inside of his head.**

 **Meanwhile, Ken sets out to head to the MOSH HELL. He enters into the very spooky and ancient castle where the King of Dark lies.**

 **"A message is sent from King Edgar, King Jack." announced by the deeply scared messenger.**

 **The king smirked. "Well, if it isn't the messenger."**

 **King Jack yanks the letter from Ken and reads the message. "I agreed to go to your cotillion. It better be good." said Jack.**

 **"Now run back to your king before I change my mind and cause another vampire cycle." Jack proclaimed.**

 **Ken ran away from the hell hole.**

 **Cry enters the throne room. "Dad, what is happening?" said Cry.**

 **"Well, it looks like we will go to the special cotillion my sweet little princess. This cotillion will set the future of our worlds." said Jack.**

 **"Does that mean…." said Cry.**

 **"Yes, you and I and the rest of the hierarchy will go to cotillion. But, be on your best behavior or it will be the tower for you." said Jack.**

 **"Why can't you understand that this is the opportunity to mingle? I don't want to be alone again." Cry responded.**

 **"Because you are the only person that I have left. Yes, I have the hierarchy, and I treat them as family, but you remind me of your mother. Always beautiful and a heart of gold with a source of adventure." said Jack. "Well the fact is that she is good. But, I promise her that I look after you."**

 **"You know what…Okay, you can mingle with the party guests and do whatever you want, just promise me that you don't make me look bad in front of everyone." Jack stated.**

 **"But, I don't want to be fake, and when you try to be fake; you might lose the one. I want to be myself." Cry proclaimed.**

 **"Do as you please my lovely daughter. You can be yourself. You can be the life of the party. But, when it comes to the signing part of the program is only must be on your best. Understand?" said Jack.**

 **"Yes, daddy." said Cry.**

 **"That's my little girl. Maybe during the cotillion, you might find your true love in the crowd like the time I felt in love with your mother." said Jack.**

 **"Really" said Cry. "Maybe one day my sweetie pie." said Jack.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Preparations must be made.**

 **"Prince Pewdie, WAKE UP!" yelled Markiplier "the butler".**

 **"Uhhhh….Just give me a minute. Jesus Christ." said Pewds.**

 **Markiplier brings a bucket of water and pours it over Pewds' head.**

 **"Mooni Javla Faaaaannnn!" yelled Pewdie. (Swedish for WTF…I think)**

 **Pewdie wakes up from his slumber and prepares himself for the ball. The tailor brings the most fanciest suits if all in the land of bros.**

 **"THIS IS SO FABUUUUUUUUUUUULOUS!" yelled Pewdie. "I cannot wait for girls to be hitting on me."**

 **Ken, Markiplier and the rest of maid and butlers prepare the main hall with streamers over the Michelangelo paintings, a huge Setphano fountain in the spender field that represents Queen Maya. But, the most important decoration is the glass table where the meeting between the bros and the chaotic will decide the fate of the two worlds.**

 **"Wow! What wonder!" said Pewds.**

 **"Yes Pewds. When we both agree on both terms and sign the treaty of union, both worlds will be saved and live together once again." King Edgar replied.**

 **Meanwhile at MOSH HELL….**

 **"That looks very beautiful, your majesty." said handmaiden Minx.**

 **"Thank You, handmaiden Minx." Cry replied. "Umm…can I ask you a question?"**

 **"Yes." said Minx.**

 **"Do you ever fall in love with someone?" said Cry.**

 **"Yes, long time ago before I became a maid, I met the love of my life, Markiplier. He was one of the chosen to be a prince. It was between him, Ken and this other guy which I can't remember." said Minx gracefully. "They competed to get the crown through gaming, logic and physical challenges. But at the end, it's the guy who won. Both of them is forced to work for the King Edgar and the prince for the rest of their lives until the prince and/or the king will let go of the crown. Ken became a messenger and Mark became a butler. It was tragic for me because I have fell in love with Mark during his competition, and I think I made him lose."**

 **"But he said to me…"**

 **"It's okay, I know that I was distracted by your beauty during the competition; and I'm not mad. But, I going to the kingdom and sever there for rest of my life. I'm sorry, this is what I sign up for, and I will miss you my sweetie pie."**

 **"He walked away, and I lied on the ground sobbing. And that is the last time I ever saw my true love again." said Minx.**

 **"Then you should come with me to the cotillion." said Cry.**

 **"But your dad…"said Minx repeatedly.**

 **"Its fine, my dad allows me to bring one person to the cotillion. So, I choosing you. I want you to meet each other again." said Cry.**

 **"Thank You princess. This means a lot to me." said Minx with joy on her face.**

 **"Go pick out a dress from my closet and we will leave soon." said Cry.**

 **"Ok!" said Minx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Night to Remember**

 **Night soon fallen in the Bro Castle. The Chaotic and the Peaceful enter the main hall where they were treated with delicate desserts, classical ballroom dancing and music from the CD gentle highs by Falcon Lover.**

 **"Are you having a good time my dear old friend?" said King Edgar.**

 **"I would say, the decor is beautiful, the desserts is delicious and the music makes me feel fancy." said King Jack. "You really outdone yourself, eh friend?"**

 **Both the Kings laughed as they enjoy more drinks and desserts.**

 **"What does he look like?" said Cry.**

 **"Oh, he's a really buff guy with amazing Fabio hair. But, the best quality is his majestic pink mustache." said Minx. "I think that him."**

 **Minx looks over the distance to see a butler with the amazing mustache. Mark turns around.**

 **"Minx?!" said Mark.**

 **Both Minx and Mark walked to the center of the main hall and hold each other once again.**

 **"It's been a long time Minxpoo." said Mark as he carets Minx's hair.**

 **"I never thought the day I will see you again." said Minx.**

 **Both of them dance in the middle of the hallway with deep smiles towards each other.**

 **"AAAAAAAAWWWW. It's so beautiful to see them." said Cry.**

 **As Cry watches the embrace between Minx and Mark, Prince Pewds walks by.**

 **Cry's hearts pumps fast when Pewds slowly walks over to the dessert bar.**

 **"So, this is what love feels like." said Cry as goosebumps formed on his clear skin and his cheeks brighten red.**

 **Pewds looks around to see a blushing Cry. Pewds looked with his eyes sparkling.**

 **He walks to the Cry. As he get closer, Cry's heart beat faster and faster.**

 **"Hello fair lady, what is your name?" Pewdie asked while Cry's eyes sparkled.**

 **"My name is Princess Cryaotic." Cry whispered.**

 **"Ah, a princess huh? Well Cry, my name is prince PewDiePie of the bros." said Pewds**

 **"This princess is different than the other princesses I dated. She's so beautiful, gracefully and filled with joy." said Pewdie in his head. "This feeling is with different from the rest. I'm think I'm in love with Cry."**

 **"Do you want to dance?" asked Pewds. "I would love too." said Cry excitedly.**

 **Pewds and Cry walked over to the center of the hallway and dance.**

 **The crowd watches the prince and princess.**

 **But, then Cry steps on Pewds' foot.**

 **"Ow!" Pewdie yelled. (Sorry don't know how to say ouch in Swedish)**

 **"I'm sorry." said Cry as he blushed.**

 **"I'm fine, and it's okay." said Pewdie. "Let's, just go back to dancing."**

 **After some time of dancing, Pewdie and Cry walked outside and into the garden.**

 **"Should we stay to watch the signing of the treaty?" said Cry.**

 **"We will be back in a minute." said Pewdie.**

 **Both of them headed outside in the moonlight shining down on the garden where the Setphano fountain is placed.**

 **Tink, Tink, Tink**

 **"My fellow friends, today marks the day of a new beginning. Times has changed, and we suffered so many losses. But, the torture ends now." said King Jack.**

 **"But first…. GUARDS!" yelled King Edgar.**

 **The guards crashed through the windows and roof of the castle. The crowd is surrounded by huge knights. There was chaos.**

 **"What is the mean of this, King Edgar? This is not how it supposed to look like." said King Jack.**

 **"You and your people have no right to live in this world." King Edgar proclaimed.**

 **Edgar draws you his sword and points it to Jack.**

 **"Now, I must chopped off your head." said Edgar.**

 **"You won't get me, you fool!" said Jack as he draws out his sword.**

 **King Edgar and King Jack fought through the crowd of people and destroying everything in their site.**

 **"Are you going to give up?" said Edgar.**

 **"You bastard! I never will!" yelled Jack.**

 **"But, you don't want your daughter to get hurt don't you."**

 **"Humph! You don't know what she is capable of. I taught her well in sword fighting."**

 **"Maybe, but you didn't realized that the food she ate will poison her in an exactly three weeks from now. And the only antidote is in my hands unless they know the correct recipe."**

 **"YOU BASTARD RATCHET ASS KING!"**

 **King Jack thinks on what he must do….**

 **Does he give up to save his daughter life, or fight on for the kingdom?**

 **"If you give up, I will send a knight with no weapons to give this antidote to her. Or, if you choose to fight, I will break it, and it will become useless."**

 **"Fine. Here's my sword. Don't hurt her! Or I swear…"**

 **"Don't worry. She'll be fine. Guards! Take them away to the dungeon."**

 **The guards grabbed King Jack and the rest of the Chaotic including the handmaiden Minx.**

 **But in a plot twist, he ordered the guards to capture the bros too and Mark.**

 **"What's going on? A king never betrays in comrades nor his people. Are you the real King Edgar?" Jack questioned.**

 **"Of course I am, I just making a few changes in my kingdom." said Edgar.**

 **His face slipped out of place to see a different side.**

 **"You're not King Edgar, YOU BASTARD!" yelled King Jack.**

 **He ripped out a mask to reveal that is Ken the Messenger.**

 **"You're…" said Jack with a surprise look on his face. "Where's KING EDGAR AND QUEEN MAYA?!"**

 **"Just take them away." said the Evil Ken.**

 **As King Jack, Minx and Mark are brought down to the dungeon down below, they were surprise to see their old friends.**

 **"KING EDGAR AND QUEEN MAYA! What are you going here?" said Markiplier.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Truth is OUT/Love at First Sight**

 **Meanwhile outside the garden before the chaos…**

 **"I just have to stay that you're the most beautiful person I ever seen." said Pewdie.**

 **"Aww. Thank You. And, you're the most handsome person I see too." said Cry.**

 **Before they kissed, Pewdie and Cry heard a ruckus in the main hall.**

 **"What's going on?!" Cry worried.**

 **"I don't know." said Pewds.**

 **"My dad is in there. We got to go in there and fight."**

 **"Right!"**

 **Cry took three steps, and then falls to his knees.**

 **"Cry, wake up! HEY! WAKE UP!" yelled Pewds.**

 **The guards hear Pewds outside of the garden.**

 **"HALT! SIR PEWDIE!" said one of the guards.**

 **Pewdie carries Cry over his shoulders and runs away into the forest.**

 **"After him!"**

 **Pewds run as fast he can away from the chaos.**

 **"Please be okay." said Pewds.**

 **"Uhhh. Pewdie…Someone has poisoned me." said Cry as he tries to regain consciousness.**

 **"Please stop talking. I want you to live so we can live together." said Pewds. "Please hold on. I will bring you to one of the people I trust who can handle this problem."**

 **Cry goes back to sleep as Pewds runs.**

 **"There he is!" yelled the guard.**

 **Pewdie hides behind a tree trunk and lays Cry right next to him**

 **"We lost him, sire." said the guard.**

 **"Dammit! Let's head back to the castle where our new ruler, CinnamonToastKen will give orders."**

 **The knights headed back to the kingdom.**

 **"What?! How did Ken became king so quickly?!" said Pewds.**

 **Pewdie puts Cry on his back again and brings him to the closest place to camp.**

 **"Don't worry, I promise that after you are healed, we saved your dad and the true bro king, we will be together."**

 **Pewds set up the fire and a tent for Cry. He crafts a canteen for their water supply and a sword out of stone.**

 **"Time to go on a hunt. I'll be back for you, Cry. Keep on eating to keep your strength up."**

 **"Ok"**

 **Meanwhile below the castle the truth is reveal….**

 **"WHAT?! He captured both of you." said King Jack.**

 **"Yes, I shouldn't trust him to be a messenger in the first place. I know that he will take on his revenge." said King Edgar.**

 **"How did he become so corrupted by hate?"**

 **"I believed the fact is that he is a sore loser." Mark replied. "From all of contestants, he really wanted to be prince. But, he lost to PewDiePie in the race. I know this because I was in the running too."**

 **"I'm sorry for this Jack, that bastard will atone his sins once after we are free." said King Edgar.**

 **"I understand." said King Jack.**

 **"But, who will save us now?" Mink asked.**

 **"We just have to trust on Prince Pewdie and Princess Cry to defeat the Evil Ken." said Edgar.**

 **"Pewds know how to survive since he's Swedish."**

 **"And I trained my daughter to fight."**

 **Minx interrupt. "Don't they fit really well? Even though, they are different."**

 **Silence enters the room…**

 **"Maybe, he is the one that Cry talks about. But, my heart will be scared to see this." said Jack. "I know as a father for times like these, it's time for them to choose their path."**

 **"I don't really care." Said Edgar.**

 **Above the dungeon…**

 **"All of my knights…I want you to hunt down Prince Pewdie and Princess Cry and killed them." Ken ordered.**

 **"YES SIR." said all the knights.**

 **The knights ride on their horses as they left the city. Evil has come down in the land of the bros.**

 **"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Ken. "NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! NO ONE!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Alchemy**

 **"Honey, I'm home." said Pewds.**

 **"Oh, Hi! *Coughs*"**

 **"I don't know what to do? You been drinking water and eating the food that I hunt. But nothing is working."**

 **"Maybe, we should asked an Alchemist?"**

 **"An Alchemist? Where can we find one?"**

 **"I know someone that could help us. She's the master of alchemy."**

 **"Ok we will give it a try."**

 **Pewds carries Cry back on his shoulders and journey forward into the forest.**

 **Meanwhile…**

 **"WHAT!? YOU IDIOT BASTARDS!" Ken yelled.**

 **"I'm sorry King. We try our best, but they were too fast." said the knight.**

 **In Ken's head…..**

 **"This is what you expect from Pewdie…that ratchet little…"**

 **"Sire!"**

 **"Don't talk to your king like that. Take him away."**

 **"But sir, he's your trustworthy commander in chief."**

 **"I DON"T CARE! Find the greatest hunter and give the task to it."**

 **"I won't let them get away."**

 **In the meantime, Pewdie and Cry encountered a very strange mushroom house in the woods.**

 **"This must be it." said Cry. "We are here."**

 **"Are you sure we can trust her?"**

 **"Yes. Marzia!"**

 **As Cry calls her out, the door opens slowly. Then a shadow walks closer to them.**

 **"Well, if it isn't Cry and….." said CutiePieMarzia.**

 **"Prince Pewdie."**

 **"Oh no! Are you okay?"**

 **"No. I have been poisoned."**

 **"OMG. Let's get you inside quickly."**

 **As they entered the mushroom house, Pewdie lied Cry on the bed for him to rest.**

 **"What is your diagnosis, Marzia?"**

 **"It look like Metanogist. A special poison that must be cure before three weeks."**

 **"And the antidote…."**

 **"It's hard to make without the special ingredients. Luckily, I made a huge batch so hurry to give it to Cry. The princess has only one week to live."**

 **"Right…."**

 **"But there's a catch. The antidote will effectively work ASAP if you momma bird style."**

 **"What? You mean….."**

 **"Yes, put the antidote in your mouth without swallowing it, and give it to Cry through his mouth."**

 **Pewdie inserted the medicine in his mouth a gives it to Cry.**

 **"Cry, are you okay?"**

 **Cry's poison starts to go away as sign of Cry's recovery is getting faster.**

 **"Thank God you are ok. Thank you Marzia."**

 **Marzia smiled to PewdieCry and tears starts to flow. "Aaawww, you make the best couple ever. Even though you guys are different."**

 **"So, are you ready to defeat the Evil Ken my love?"**

 **"Yes, Pewdie. Time to kick some ass!"**

 **"Wait! Your dad want me to give you this. It's a sword from your mother, Cry."**

 **"Oh, it's beautiful. I will save you dad."**

 **"And I will save both of our kingdoms, together."**

 **"Oh no, the hunter is here."**

 **"WHAT!?" said PewdieCry.**

 **"Go get outta here!"**

 **PewdieCry get on a horse that Marzia prepare earlier and cover them in invisible dust.**

 **"It's time for me to go back to the world of hell." said CutiePie.**

 **"I will see you at home. Wish us good luck." said Cry.**

 **PewdieCry depart from the mushroom and rides away from the forest.**

 **"WHERE'S PEWDIECRY?" said the hunter.**

 **"I don't know, but….HERE!"**

 **Mariza throws a specialized poison to the hunter.**

 **"UHHH….WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I'M MELTING!"**

 **"Die…Bastard!"**

 **After the death of the hunter, the mushroom shrinks its size and slowly disappears to the ground."**

 **"What happen?" said Pewds.**

 **"The mushroom is being transferred into another place. Mariza will be fine. We got other things to worry about."**

 **"Right. Let's go get Ken."**

 **Both of them exited the woods to see the present bro kingdom in ruins.**

 **"This is terrible."**

 **"I know. We will work to fix this after the fight."**

 **As they get closer to the castle, the epic battle will emerge as the balance to the world is now put to PewdieCry.**

 **The time is near….**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This is a new version of Chapter Five. Sorry about that, I have no idea who that happened during editing. I was busy. Don't worry, I will finish the series soon and move on to another project. =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The EPIC BATTLE BEINGS!**

 **"Cry you ready?!" said Pewds.**

 **"Yeah!" Cry yelled.**

 **Pewdie kicked the door open to reveal a messed up hallway.**

 **"AHHHHH! If it isn't you losers." said Ken.**

 **"LET GO OF EVERYONE IN THE DUNGEON!" said Cry.**

 **"LIKE I WOULD….HAHAHAHAHA! Time to turn a romantic love story into a tragedy."**

 **Ken brings out his sword and charges at the two.**

 **PewdieCry & Ken clashed with amazing speeds.**

 **The breeze hits their face with every slash.**

 **"THERE'S NO WAY TO DEFEAT ME!"**

 **"Think again!" said Cry.**

 **Meanwhile at the dungeon…. Everyone hears the sounds of metal hitting.**

 **"Is that…" said Minx.**

 **"I believe….." said Mark.**

 **PewdieCry & Ken exited the kingdom. They move so close to a cliff. **

**"KEN! LOOK OUT!" said Cry.**

 **"Huh?"**

 **Ken stepped on the cliff. It cracked, and Ken slipped into despair.**

 **Luckily, Pewdie grabbed his hand.**

 **"Don't let go! I will pulled you back up."**

 **"WHY ARE YOU HELPING ME!?"**

 **"Even though you became evil, you are part of the kingdom. One day I will be gone and you can take my place."**

 **"That's not what I have in mind."**

 **"Stop being greedy Ken, and climb back."**

 **As both of them complained more, Ken's hand becomes more slippery.**

 **"KEN!"**

 **Ken's hand slipped but grabbed Pewdie with him.**

 **Fortunately, Cry hold on to Pewds as much as he can.**

 **PewdieCry sees the horror of Ken falling to his doom.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **Ken landed on the rocks hard and that's where the EVIL Ken's story ends.**

 **Cry pulled Pewdie back on the cliff.**

 **"Pewds, are you okay?"**

 **"Yes, but…."**

 **They both hugged as they remember the journey that took them to this moment.**

 **They both kiss passionately.**

 **"Oh Pewds, I'm glad it's all over."**

 **"Me too…Come one let's go free everyone now."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Finale**

 **"Finally, we got outta there!" said Mark.**

 **King Jack runs to his daughter and hugged her.**

 **"You did great!" Jack exclaimed.**

 **"So, shall we continue our treaty?" said King Edgar.**

 **After of all the chaos, everyone head back to the kingdom.**

 **"Today, marks a new day." said King Edgar.**

 **Both Kings signed the treaty to end the hatred once and for all.**

 **Everyone cheered.**

 **After the signing, Pewds and Cry are called up by the Kings.**

 **"Prince PewDiePie and Princess Cryaotic, it's time to fulfill your duties." said King Edgar.**

 **"It's time for you to take our crown to unite both of our worlds. Do you accepted them?" said King Jack.**

 **"No…" said Cry.**

 **"What? But,….why?"**

 **"King Edgar, I have been prince for a long time, I need a break. So, I want to give up the crown to someone else." said Pewds.**

 **"And daddy, remember that talk in the castle. It's time for me to go with the one I love."**

 **"I understand pumpkin. But, who'll take your place?"**

 **"I think we've the perfect candidates."**

 **Few days later…..**

 **"Do you Markiplier take Minx as you wedded wife?" said the priest.**

 **"I do."**

 **"And do you Minx take Markiplier as you wedded husband?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"By the power invested in me….I may pronounce you as husband and wife."**

 **"You may kiss your bride."**

 **Minx and Markiplier lock lips as the whole crowd cheers for the new king and queen.**

 **After the wedding of the century….**

 **"You guys we'll be gone?" said Minx.**

 **"Yes, it's time for me and Pewds to adventure together." said Cry.**

 **"I'm going to miss you man." said Mark.**

 **"You too, Mark." said Pewds.**

 **"King Edgar, what are you going to do now?"**

 **"I don't know. I and Maya will retire at the fabulous land. Make sure to visit and I'll do the same."**

 **"Right."**

 **"Daddy…"**

 **King Jack starts to cry.**

 **"I'm going to miss you." said King Jack.**

 **"Dad…"**

 **Cry starts to cry and gives a huge hug to his dad.**

 **"Here, take this necklace. So, if you need me, contact me."**

 **"Yes daddy."**

 **"And Pewds, watch my daughter for me."**

 **"Yes. I'll do my best."**

 **Both of them shake hands.**

 **Pewds carries Cry on top of the horse and get on with him.**

 **"We'll see everyone soon." said Cry.**

 **The horse starts to move away from the castle, and everyone waved goodbye to the unlikely couple.**

 **MORAL OF THE STORY: You don't need to relate to your best friend or girlfriend/boyfriend. You don't have to like the things that they like. You can be different. As long they got your back and respect you, there's no telling what adventures you'll have with them. Remember, being different doesn't put a damper in a relationship. If your with them and he/she is with you, both of you will never fell apart.**

 **THE END =D**


End file.
